Templar
Biography Templar was just a colt when he found interest in protecting his friends from the older ponies. His father liked calling him an Immortal Knight and he likes to keep that name where ever he goes. He hasn't seen his father ever since he moved to the Frozen North. Sometimes, he dreams of his father, telling him that everything will be okay, you'll make it. To this day, he still is trying to make to where his father wants him. A knight and protector of all just like him. Occupation He currently still holds his knight position. Templar is currently also a recruit for the Shadowbolts. He was offered the job by their Captain, . Skill Templar has a very unique skill. His wings are much different from other pegasus wings. They are much sharper and more aerodynamic. This allows him to move around corners at a faster speed and it also allows him to glide longer distances. Talent Templar is very skilled at using a lance. When he was young, he always charged in with it and never fell down. Other ponies who use it usually drop it because it is too heavy or they just don't know how to use it. Friends Templar has many friends. Most of which who live in Ponyville or Canterlot. Some live in the Everfree forest. His friends are usually ponies. But he mostly hangs around bat-ponies, changelings, pegasi hardly unicorns and a few changelings. ;;Ponies ;;* ;;* ;;* ;;* ;;* ;;* ;;* ;;;Changelings ;;;* ;;;* ;;;* ;;;* Other race * Family Templar's family is a bit strange. It's not like all those happy families. He currently has three kids. He is married to the lovely . He has two beautiful daughters and their names are and . He has one brave and courageous son, . Pets Templar currently only has one loyal pets. His first, is his loyal ruby red phoenix. She is very loving, but annoying to a few new ponies. His second pet is sort of like a daughter to him. Likes * Sits under a tree and reads * Trots around Ponyville for a stroll * Spending time with his family and caring for them. * Meeting with friends. Dislikes * Mean ponies * Braggers * Ponies who hurt is family * Some sweets * Early morning work days Templar's Present Templar's father and grandfather were both brave heroes. Some ponies saw them as just normal guards. The rest saw them as knights for what they did. His grandfather gave the knight title to Templar's father. Then it was passed down to Templar himself. He will do the same with his son. Throughout time, he has been practicing each day to keep in fit. Only a few ponies know of him being a knight. These ponies were selected because they are his friends and they are trustworthy. At his current state, Templar meditates a lot to keep is inner virtue at peace. Templar currently resides in Ponyville. Hobbies The Garden A small hobby that some ponies don't see Templar doing is him tending to the garden at his old home and at his front yard. He is either planting new flowers, watering the plants, or pulling weeds. Keeping his home beautiful in the front shows passing ponies how beautiful his home is. It's uncommon to see a knight like himself caring for such beauty. The Tree Templar has a certain tree that he goes to. Under this tree, he does various activities. He sometimes reads a few books under it to stay on top of Equestria's latest. Sometimes he lays down under the tree to sleep or take a small peaceful rest. The there is his down time where he meditates. Keeping his patience helps him in his future meet-ups with friends. Support This is something rather small on Templar's side. He likes helping ponies with no where to stay or if they have no bits for a room at the Ponyville Inn. Since is home is rather big with a few guest rooms, he offers the random pony a stay out his home. The coming day, he helps them with finding somewhere to stay by giving them some bits and helping them find a job. It is sometimes hard to do so, but he never quits until the pony is happy. Trivia * His nickname is Temp (Marefriend calls him Tempy) * He hates seeing ponies get hurt. * He is very kind to ponies. * Sometimes speaks with the occasional changeling. * Likes to occasionally bother , but mostly chats with her. Cutiemark Templar's cutiemark is a lance surrounded by a blue fame. He gained whilst fighting with his father back when he was just a mere colt. His father trained him to use one when he is in a charge. When his father challenged him, Templar got into a charge stance waiting on his fathers mark. When his father started moving, Templar did as well. His father wasn't expecting his son to give such a punch when he fell to the ground. When his father got up, he looked at Templar and told him to look on his flank. There resting, was his cutiemark. Shadow Sky is Templar's pet phoenix. She is very unique with her wings. When she flaps them, she emits little red sparks that are used as for defense when she is in danger. When there is no harm, it is a sign of her being happy. She is mostly seen annoying ponies, already picking up nicknames like KFC from . Category:OCs Category:Pegasi Category:Stallions